Friendship
by Cybernator1
Summary: Sad fic. Holly fans should STAY AWAY.


Friendship  
  
She's dying. Those words echoed countless times in Genki's head as he received the bad news. Holly was dying. Everyone was upset in their own way. Tiger was silent. Suezo denied it. Mocchi decided to stay in the inn. Golem simply asked if they could help. No was his answer. Hare tried to cheer everyone up. Knowing that Genki wouldn't be taking that job. Genki took it the hardest. Him and Holly had a fight yesterday. They both said things they didn't mean. Noone could remember how the fight started. Genki had said that she was only good for finding mystery disks. This had particularly shocked everyone, Holly more than the others. She stormed off, quite hurt. This would be one of the last things Genki said to her.  
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holly: "I'll show him. I can do alot more than he thinks."  
  
Holly, still trying to think of something that she could show up Genki with, was stomping through the forest, venting anger randomly. She was unaware however that she was being watched.  
  
Cabalos Soldier: "There's one of those rebels. If I kill her, I'm sure to get promoted."  
  
The Cabalos lowers it's body, as to not be seen. It's sences sharpen as it get's ready to pounce.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the camp.  
  
Suezo: "Genki, you really should find Holly and apoligize."  
  
Genki: "Why should I? She started it."  
  
Holly: "GEEEEEENNNNNNNKKKKKKKKIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
Everyone: "Huh!?"  
  
They run through the forest. Following the blood-curtling scream, Genki and Tiger leading. But when they get there, the damage has already been done. The Cabalos was tearing and Holly's flesh and clothing, aiming for the kill.  
  
Tiger: "TORPEDO!!"  
  
The Cabalos didn't stand a chance. He was a lost disk in a matter of seconds. Holly, although her luck was better than the Cabalos, was in bad shape.  
  
Genki: "Holly!! Are you okay!?"  
  
Genki gently picks up Holly's head in his arms.  
  
Holly: "Genki..... I'm sorry."  
  
Holly then gives in to the extreme fatigue.  
  
End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the hospital,  
  
Hare: "Genki........"  
  
Genki: "I need to be alone for a while."  
  
Genki walks off, leaving the others in the waiting room. He leaves the hospital, not even noticing the man he bumps into. Eventually, he get's to the small garden in front of the hospital and sits down in the flowers.  
  
Genki: "It was my fault."  
  
Tiger: "Genki."  
  
Genki: "Huh? .....Oh. Hi Tiger."  
  
Tiger: "Genki, I know this isn't gonna be much help, but, when my brother was taken by Moo, I thought it was my fault. Then I realised, that even if it was my fault, I couldn't do anything about it. What happened was not your fault Genki. And moping isn't gonna help Holly. Come on. You should see her."  
  
Genki: "..... thank you Tiger. You would make a good father."  
  
Tiger smiles.  
  
Tiger: "Like that would ever happen."  
  
Genki get's up, gives Tiger a pat on the head and heads back to the hospital.  
  
Tiger: "What does he mean I'd make a good father?"  
  
Tiger then follows Genki.  
  
Suezo: "Genki, where have you been? Holly wants to see you."  
  
Genki: "She does?"  
  
Doctor: "Right this way."  
  
The doctor leads Genki to the room where Holly is waiting, lying in bed, covered in bandages.  
  
Holly: "G_Genki...? I_Is that y_you?"  
  
Genki: "Yeah. It's Me."  
  
Doctor: "I'll leave you two alone for a while."  
  
The Doctor leaves the room.  
  
Holly: "I wanted to tell you something."  
  
Genki: "What is it?"  
  
Holly: "I wanted to say I'm sorry for storming off."  
  
Genki: "What are you talking about!? I should be the one who's sorry. What I said was wrong!"  
  
Holly: "I don't care. I just want to be with you...........I.....I love you Genki."  
  
Genki: "I love you too Holly."  
  
Holly: "Genki..... take my magic stone."  
  
Genki: "Why? It wouldn't work with me."  
  
Holly: "I know. But I want you to have it. Something to remember me by."  
  
Genki: "Alright. I'll keep it forever."  
  
Holly: "Thank you."  
  
Genki gives Holly a light kiss on the forehead. After everyone else says goodbye, they go back to the waiting room. After about an hour, Holly passes away. There wasn't a dry eye in the whole room. Even Tiger shed a few. The next day, everyone is deciding what they should do next. While the others talk, Genki takes out the magic stone that Holly gave him. As he looks at the green stone, a single tear falls from his cheek and onto it. At that moment, the stone begins to glow and the Pheonix appears in the center of the stone. The Pheonix then turns into an arrow that points north.  
  
Genki: "Thanks Holly."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
